free_spirit_connectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalia Echevarria
Amalia Echevarria, also called Mel or Miss Mel in BDSM contexts, is a recurring character in the Free Spirits series. She has appeared in all but one book in the series thus far, and is the title character in the fourth book Amalia's Truth. Description Amalia is described as a young Latina with an athletic build, jet-black hair in an Eton-style cut, and several piercings in each ear. She is active in the BDSM community, and strongly supportive of polyamory and sex workers. Amalia is an assertive leader and educator who is committed to social justice. Peri's Bliss Amalia attends the same Wayfinding class as Peri Winger, and mentions that she left Stallbrook's First Unitarian Church because the minister had silenced discussion of alternative sexuality. While concerned that the Free Spirits do not seem as dedicated to social justice work, she finds a home in the downtown Local Gathering, and is soon elected to its Council. She then works with a local prodomme to organize an introductory workshop on BDSM for the Gathering's members, which is very well received. Amalia also organizes a large fantasy role-play gangbang scene for her friend and submissive Darla, and Peri is a participant in the scene. When she learns that a large group of First Unitarian's members are thinking of leaving and possibly joining the Free Spirits, she contacts the Gathering's leadership and arranges a special class for the group. When the south metro Gathering is birthed, Amalia becomes a Council member there. Bridget's Calling When one of Bridget Torjesen's clients asks for a fantasy involving her being dominated by a group of women, Amalia and Peri agree to join Bridget for the session. Hannah's Healing Amalia is introduced to Hannah Stutzman while assisting and sitting in on the Regional Conference meeting, and is supportive when Hannah shares her story of being sexually abused by her brothers. Amalia later joins Peri's triad and a couple for a sex party, where Hannah is allowed to watch and masturbate. She also attends Hannah's going-away party at the end of the book. Amalia's Truth Amalia attends the Free Spirit Connection's sixth Triennial Assembly, primarily to voice support for a proposed resolution on the rights of people in the BDSM community. She becomes highly regarded as an eloquent defender of social justice activism and sexual freedom, but also becomes the focus of defamatory rumors. The Connection's Stewards, concerned about the effects of these rumors, finds on examination that they are baseless, and directs Connection staff to uncover the source of them. Aside from the Assembly's official session, Amalia enjoys erotic encounters and intense intellectual discussions with her casual partner and friend Darla, along with other attendees. Zoe's Quest Amalia is one of several people who participate in group sex and fantasy role-play with Zoe Morton, including some BDSM scenes where she makes sure that all play is safe and consensual. Adara's Apostasy Amalia meets Adara Khan at Lilith's Passion, and helps her plan and act out various sexual fantasies involving BDSM and role-play. In the process, she also introduces her to Sophie Giuliani and others involved in both the kink and Free Spirit communities in Stallbrook, encouraging Adara to re-examine her feminist beliefs in a less dogmatic and more sex-positive direction.Category:Characters Category:Free Spirits